1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a computer integral device, and more particularly relates to devices, systems and methods for integrating a tablet personal computer and a computer host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer host is turned on or off a by a power button. When the power button is pressed by a user, two corresponding power control pins of the computer host will be short-circuited. When the power button is released, the power control pins of the computer host will be open-circuited. Accordingly, an impulse signal is generated due to two different statuses of the two power control pins, wherein turning on/off of the computer is controlled via the impulse signal. Nowadays, turning on/off of the computer is limited to using a power button, which is inconvenient when a user wants to integrate a tablet personal computer with a computer host.
Smart phones and the tablet personal computers are more and more widely used in people's daily lives. However, portable electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet personal computers normally embed low-performance processors such that users may still need a desktop computer to perform complex operations. Thus, there is a need to propose a convenient way of integrating a tablet personal computer and a computer host so as to decrease users' loading in operating many computer systems.